


Whooshies

by PrinceDyl



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Autistic! Misumi, CGLRE, Caregiver! Azuma, Gen, Little! Misumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23521729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceDyl/pseuds/PrinceDyl
Summary: Misumi has a meltdown after a particularly bay day at work. Thankfully Azuma has just the thing to comfort him.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Whooshies

**Author's Note:**

> This is about age regression and not related to kink!

Misumi had a terrible awful day at work. He had recently tried to settle down at one job instead of taking odd jobs here and there. He took up a simple cashier job at a corner store because he wanted to try out having a routine for once. It was noticeably worse than his other jobs. The loud lights, rude customers and lack of triangles made working a chore. He was managing though, that was until today.

Misumi didn't have the energy to enter the dorm his usual way, so he enters through the front door. He’s glad no one is in the living room, tears were already welling up in his eyes. He tries to head to his room, maybe re sort his triangles to calm down, but he was rooted to the spot, standing awkwardly in the middle of the living room. He shuts his eyes tightly trying not to remember.

He was in the dusty stock room taking down some boxes. Stocking wasn't difficult, the boxes easy to lift as he was so strong, but Misumi hated the stock room. It had one light despite being so large, it was dim, and hard to breathe in. He was carefully sliding a heavier box off of a shelf when something caught his eye. “oh! Triangle!” He spies a triangle up on the top shelf. He lets the box go to get a closer look. He’s standing on his tip toes when he jolts back. The box had tipped over the edge of the shelf, and whatever drink was being held in there was smashed all over the ground. He stared blankly at the glass and liquid everywhere. There were too many steps for this situation. He didn't even know where to begin. The ac was running, the light flickering and in the back of his mind he still wanted to look at the triangle.

His boss bursts open the door breaking Misumi’s trance. He gets a thorough yelling at and spends the rest of his shift stuck between cleaning it up and more yelling.

Misumi re-aquatints himself with his surroundings. He realizes he’s crying and breathing heavy. His brain threatens to go over the events again so he starts moving.

He ends up in front of Azuma’s door. It was only natural he ended up here. Azuma wouldn't mind if he cried, wouldn't call him a baby. Azuma likes babying him actually.

He softly knocks, Three times to make a triangle knock. "come in~" Azuma hums. Misumi slowly steps into the room. It smells good. It smells like Azuma usually smells, but mixed with something sweet. It’s Much better than the gross, stuffy stock room. Azuma puts down the book he was reading and sets it down gracefully beside him on the bunk.

He frowns when he sees Misumi's face. "hello Misumi, what brings you here?"

"can I- can Misumi cuddle?" He says in between sniffles.

"of course, what's the matter?" Azuma says as Misumi begins climbing the ladder. He stays silent as he crawls across the bed and into Azuma's arms. As soon as he's wrapped his arms around the elder's middle his face crumbles and he begins to sob violently.

His chest feels too tight, its hard to breathe, and he cant see through the tears. He vaguely realizes he's probably worrying Azuma, but he's been holding back a meltdown the entire way home. He cries harder, holding a death grip on the back of Azuma's shirt and definitely wetting the front.

Azuma holds him for a few moments, rubbing soothing circles into his back. When Misumi starts to tire, he tries to put some distance between them so he could get up and get him a tissue, but Misumi grips him harder, refusing to let go. "shh shh Misumi can you look at me please?" Misumi looks up at Azuma and his heart breaks at the expression looking up at him. Azuma gently kisses his forehead and then leans over to reach for a tissue from the shelf, Misumi clinging to him the whole time.

Azuma puts the tissue up to Misumi's nose and gently tells him to blow. Then he grabs another tissue and wipes at Misumi's eyes. He's still shaking and letting out a few tears and whimpers, but he's quieted down somewhat. Azuma grabs a spare blanket and pulls it up around them, tucking them in tight. He cards his fingers through Misumi's hair as he decides his next move. Misumi buries his head into Azuma's shoulder still shaking with sobs.

"Misumi is there anything I can get you, a drink maybe?" Azuma whispers into Misumi's ear. Misumi says something muffled into Azuma's shoulder

"Hm? What was that baby?" Misumi Worms enough space between them to look up at Azuma.

"Sankaku" mumbles Misumi

"Mr. Sankaku?" Azuma questions. Hoping he means the plushie and not a specific triangle.

Misumi nods in response. Azuma untangles himself from Misumi and sits up. He doesn't want to leave him, but he thinks he has something that will calm him down.

He ruffles Misumi's hair "I’ll be back soon, okay?" Misumi nods again, not trusting himself to speak without bursting into tears.

The ladder creaks under his weight as he climbs down. He looks at Misumi one last time, hating having to leave him.

-

  
  


Misumi sniffles alone on the bed missing Azuma's warmth. He wants to be held again, wants to forget the sound of glass breaking that's been stuck in his brain. He reaches for Azuma's pillow and curls himself around it. He nuzzles his nose into the pillow, inhaling Azuma's sent. It calms down. He wants to feel small, wants Azuma to hold him again. Where is he?

Azuma steps back into the room, Misumi popping up over the bed rails as he shuts the door. "Did you get Mr. Sankaku?" Misumi questions.

Azuma hums in reply and climbs the ladder with one hand behind his back. Misumi tilts his head in confusion as Azuma settles back onto the bed, hand still behind his back. Azuma offers Mr. Sankaku to Misumi with a smile, which Misumi accepts and hugs tightly to his chest.

"I got you something awhile ago when you said you couldn't stop biting your nails." Azuma pauses to see if the younger remembered. Misumi nods in response.

"You don't have to use it if you don't want to, but I'd like if you would try it." Azuma takes his hand from behind his back to reveal a plain blue pacifier. Misumi blinks up at him in confusion.

"I'm not a baby" Misumi says flatly

"I know, but sometimes adults use these too. A few of my clients have. Its even made specifically for adults"

After some consideration Misumi whispers "Okay, Misumi can try it." Azuma lies down and pats the bed next him. Misumi follows, looking up at Azuma expectantly. Azuma reaches out and gently pushes the pacifier into the younger’s mouth. Misumi's tummy does back-flips. He feels small with Azuma looking at him so gently. He tries sucking on the pacifier and gasps. His body immediately relaxes as he starts rhythmically sucking on his pacifier.

His eyes slowly close as exhaustion catches up to him. Azuma pulls the sleepy boy into his arms. Misumi sighs happily as he drifts off, pacifier still slowly bobbing.

-

Azuma is awoken by soft pecks to his face. Through the daze of sleep he registers one, two, three, soft pecks on his cheek. Then he hears giggling.  
  
"three..." A voice whispers close to his face. Close enough to feel their breath against his skin.  
  
"Waking me up with kisses are we, Misumi?"  
  
He opens his eyes to a brightly smiling Misumi.  
  
"I kissed you three times... just like a triangle."  
  
"It appears so."  
  
Misumi nuzzles his head into the crook of Azuma's neck. Azuma notes that he does this this when excited, always pulling the nearest person close and rubbing his head on them. Azuma snakes his hands around Misumi's waist, pulling him closer.  
  
"Azuma I feel- I feel whooshies and- and tingly" Misumi says happily.  
  
Azuma frowns. Misumi had described the before hand of meltdowns the same way before. Misumi is still smiling though, a good sign.  
  
"not the bad whooshies right?"  
  
"Oh no these are good whooshies."  
  
Azuma hums and cards his hands through Misumi's hair "well that's good baby.” Misumi blushes and exclaims "ah more whooshies!"  
  
Azuma smiles. "oh?" He rubs circles into the younger's back. Misumi sighs and cuddles further into Azuma's embrace.  
"Whooshies....." he mutters into Azuma's chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to note that I'm not trying to infantilize autistic people, I have autism, agre is how i personally cope with sensory issues so.


End file.
